vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119682-making-the-game-more-alt-friendly
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait WHAAAAT?! Are you saying you don't like rep grinds? I thought everyone loved rep grinds! | |} ---- I am a very casual player, and am currently working on yet another alt. I don't find my alt experience unfriendly so far. 1. Maybe because I have 2step and have an account bound mount already, I just feel "Meh" about that one. Having more mounts in general would be awesome though, whether you alt or not :D 2. That's more of a completionist/achievement hunter thing, don't see how that applies to playing alts. 3. I can get behind that, if the EXP from BG's is lacking(haven't done them low level in a while) 4. I already level up pretty quickly, I don't feel I need anymore EXP boosts. Maybe rep boosts though, as Rummie mentioned the rep-grind is one of the most alt-unfriendly thing I've encountered so far(attunement, and AP/AMP points too). 5. Eh, would be nice, but I don't feel that makes alt'ing unfriendly since they don't have it. 6. I'd like that addition. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I honestly haven't heard a suggestion this bad in a long time. You realize that you would be forcing people to choose a path. No guild in their right mind would accept a Warrior/anything if a Warrior/Soldier had even a .01% damage boost. Not only would you eliminate any diversity, but you would essentially cripple everyone who wanted freedom of choice. | |} ---- Congratulations, you just attempted to reverse 16 months of Path development designed to divorce Path choice from combat. Paths are a content delivery system where the reward scheme are some secondary benefits to player and party life outside of combat. You could use the Path system to generate alt interest, but you would do it by delivering more and different content choices in other areas, and making the non combat rewards more robust (possibly tie them into the crafting and Housing systems) but not by re-opening the Pandora's box of balance issues and power tweaking that we had to go through when Paths were more closely related to combat. A secondary powerset in City of Heroes is much closer to alternate specs or AMP trees in this game. | |} ---- Something I was wishing today. | |} ---- NO. Good stuff and gear is already easy enough to acquire. People with one character only are left with little to do atm, what we definitely don't need is less people in queues or having to start alts if we want to have something to do. Reputations are supposed to take 20 days to max out, which means that there's 20 days worth of new content once every 3 months, and the rest of the time all we can do is doing group content to get better gear... Oh wait, it drops like candies... I'm all for having content for everyone, including casual players. It doesn't mean all rewards should be tailored around the wishes of people playing once a week for a couple of hours. I'm perfectly fine with a rep boost once you've reach 32k with one character and making alt attunement easier but making the game handing out rewards just for logging in and having an unrestricted access to a free chest of awesome loot in the capital city isn't good MMO design, it's just something entitled cribabies who suck at playing group content efficiently keep asking because they suck and refuse to learn to play the game. :P | |} ---- Orly? Almost all of my on-spec gear is post-Drop3 crafted gear (the allegedly nerfed stuff) and hasn't changed since. I ain't seein' this confection storm and surprise! queue times still stink. Content payout is still super stingy. This would be fine if the content was faceroll. Beyond punching your attunement card, the Return on Investment isn't there for repeat runs. | |} ---- That's only because solo lvl 20 dungeon runs still give modules. | |} ---- It does, and that's how it is supposed to work. Because then your Path is something you pick because you enjoy the type of gameplay offered for that path. I'm an explorer anyway, I have to uncover the whole map in every MMO I play, I look for places to take cool screen shots from, ect... So the Explorer path was a great fit for how I already play the game. Tieing it to combat would completely destroy the whole point behind the path system. Giving you the freedom to pick a path based on what you want to do, not what gives you the biggest boost. No it would just make a "BiS" path for each class and you would have to pick that or else you're gimped. It would completely destroy any form of variation, unless Carbine could create completely perfect balance between all of them for each class, and that is not going to happen. | |} ---- ---- While the path stuff has indeed very little impact on combat, aside from some indirect benefits like settler buffs (yes, available to all, once station is built, but only guaranteed to settler) or the soldier insta-heal. But at end game, there are a couple skills and hence paths that stand out: all settler skills (camp fire, vend bot, crafting station to a lesser extend), scientist's summon and to a lesser extend capital portal and soldier's bail out. Back OT: getting a large boost to rep for alts would go a long way of removing the grind. In particular, since you can skip parts of each map during the leveling process, more so if you add XP gained through dungeons and PvP, but to gain rep you have to go back and grind it out. Sloooowly. Maybe make the rep boost only kick in once you hit 50? | |} ---- ---- Attunement and gearing up are not the entire game... | |} ---- ---- Nonsense! Everyone knows that everything in an MMO that isn't directly related to raids is just a time waster for the silly cupcakes who aren't HARDCORE! enough like the REAL players...! | |} ---- ---- Still there behind an invisible wall. Illium (-2758, -316). Haven't checked the other zone. | |} ---- The zone to the south of Illium is Dreadmoor, the zone to the south of Whitevale is Murkmire. The maps have long been datamined for them so I'm confident that they are finished, just not populated yet (the maps for The defile and sabotage were datamined months ago and turned out completely identical) There's also two other maps that have been datamined, Corralus which looks like it could be a more water themed zone than usual and the halon ring which I believe will be coming in the next drop after 1.2 (fun fact: The halon ring was actually shown at a wildstar demonstration a while ago but never made it into the finished game) | |} ----